A Love In All The Wrong Places
by Kane Hunter
Summary: Yeaaah I found Phillie stuff on here...I couldn't resist  I also have one with Billie X Pheobe and Pheobe X OC, but i do not have them uploaded yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Premonition?

Everything was in color, not black and white like my premonitions. But why did this feel like one? I was in P3, the nightclub named after me, and my sisters Piper and Prue. I saw Billie, sitting somewhere watching me. when I caught her staring she immedietly turned. I could swear she was red. I found myself walking up to her. Billie looked up at me slightly, embaressed to reveal her expression. "It's just me, don't be scared. " I said. Billie looked at me as though I had three heads. "Your so sexy though! L-look! That dress! T-That hair..And your make-up!" She was extremely loud, but drowned by everyone else's voices. I was creeped out, but flattered. I was speechless. "Kiss me." Billie pleaded.

What! Before I could react, I was awakened by Piper. "Pheobe!" She yelled. I was confused, "What?" I asked, tired still. "You were talking in your sleep and you're all sweaty." Piper pointed out. Sweating in my sleep meant I was nervous or scared. I don't know about the talking part, though. "Y-Yeah? And?" I asked, being dumb. Piper looked at me curiously. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked with a nosy but sisterly tone. I didn't want to talk about it..yet. I knew Billie left for school earlier. "I don't know...If it was a dream..Or premonition..But I was in P3." I said first. Piper nodded. "Uh-huh, and?" She was waiting. "Well..Billie was there and..She called me hot and then..." I had to hesitate. "What, Pheobe, what?" Piper grew impatient. "Asked for a..kiss!" I yelled in frustration. I couldn't understand why I dreamt that. Piper went wide-eyed. "Maybe you've been spending too much time with her?" Piper suggusted. I have been helping Billie with her powers. Maybe she was right. "Maybe. Well it was creepy." I said, as I got up for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, I had the day off. The only bad part was waiting for Paige to come home. I had to tell her, even if she found it grostique. When she found a woman kissing Dex, my ex, Piper thought she was his sister! Paige was so grossed out by that comment that she yelled "EW, PIPER! THAT'S SICK!" Hopefully she wasn't going to do that this time.

Paige orbed home around lunchtime. Yes, you did read orbed. She's a whitelighter which is basically an angel that orbs instead of flies. Cool, huh? "How's your day off going?" she asked me. I wondered if she noticed that I hadn't even brushed my hair yet. "I had a dream so realistic that I hope it's not a premonition." I answered a I watched Sex & The City. Paige looked at me nervously as though she were afraid of this. "What was it about?" She asked reluctently. Is she okay? I explained it all to her, loudly at the kiss part. I noticed that I also blushed at thast comment, and had a lustful feeling. "Pheebs, you're blushing." Paige pointed out. I covered my face with my hands and shreiked. THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

"She DOES look cute...Her hair blonde like the sun..eyes green like leafs..OH GOD!" I snapped out of it. "UH, EW, PHEOBE!" Paige yelled but then reotrted "I mean...awwwww! That's so sweet, you like her back." Paige smiled but I could tell she was grossed out. I playfully hit her. "Hey your the one who's forever alone!" I then felt sorry. " Sorry..I mean..hey you like guys!" I said quickly. "Nah, it's fine, I am forever alone." Paige admitted sadly. "And yeah I'm straight," Paige finished. We could do this all day if we wanted to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Around 4 P.M., Billie came home from school. Piper and Paige were the first to greet her. Billie happily hugged them both, but completely changed when she saw me. "Hey there." I said casually as I walked up to her. Billie immediately started blushing, but she was doing a damn good job at keeping her cool. She was hesitant at giving me a hug. She eventually did though. That satisfied me.. Alot. I could FEEL her happiness transfer into me. Piper decided to help Paige and ask "What do you two want for dinner?"

I knew exactly what I wanted. Billie. "Anything Paige wants!" I answered as I dragged Billie into my room. Paige and Piper didn't follow because Wyatt and Chris, Piper's children, wanted both of their attention. "W-why A-am I-I here?" Billie was hyperventilating. "I have homework!" I felt nervous too. "I had a dream..." I began but Billie quickly interrupted me. "AND WE KISSED!" She screamed. I covered her mouth and hushed her. "Yes, we did. But I also think it might be a premonition. Am I right or am I wrong?" I asked in a soft but still casual voice. I tried to refrain from using my sexy voice so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Billie shrieked, but with my hand over my mouth it was muffled. Her face was red like tomatoes, sweating as though she was at the gym, and breathing hard, as though she were having a fangasm. "Oh, so you DO love me? Well I love you back. With All my heart." I said the last part in a lustful tone to make her blush harder. Billie ran out of my room, shrieking. I heard doors opening and slamming. I ran after her but lost her. I ran into the kitchen for info. "Which way?'' I said in between breaths. Paige and Piper just stared, "What did you..say to her!" Piper wasn't loud but she was asking slowly as though she couldn't believe it. I blushed, smirking. Paige went wide-eyed again. "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO HER!" Paige screamed in my face. I didn't expect that. "I TOLD HER YOU WERE STRAIGHT BUT SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" I looked at her in shock. "EXCUSE ME, but why? Do you love HER or what?" I threw her off. Paige made her thinking face, then her disgusted face. WTH? "No, but I am in love. " Paige admitted. Piper and I took this as the perfect teasing opportunity. "Ooohh, with who?" I asked evilly, forgetting about Billie. "H..Henry.." Paige whispered as though she couldn't believe it eithier. "The parole officer? Ooh, is he cute?" Piper asked smirking. "Henry and Paige, sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." I sang, Paige blushed even more then Billie ever could. I quickly remembered where she might have gone and started driving off.

I found Billie at a nearby alley. Despite the noise, she liked to vent to herself and think here. She was too lost in thought to notice me, so I went up to her and poked her. Billie turned to me and jumped. I giggled like an idiot. I wanted to try naother approach for next time. Maybe, Hey sexy thang! That'll have to wait. "What's wrong?" I asked Billie as I sat down next to her, playing with her blonde, shining hair, innocently. That was practically mocking her in a way. "I..I love that you love me back...but..what if I..or we..get teased for being gay?" Billie looked at me nervously as she asked this. I LOVED that face so much!

"Ignore them. Your best friends will and must support you or they never were to begin with." I answered. Billie looked at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked. I grinned. "If I were then Paige and Piper wouldn't still talk to us now, would they?" Billie laughed. "Right!" She said. We both leaned in and gave each other a hug. It then started randomly. Billie looked so...innocent...Especially because she was wet. We looked at each other in the eyes, and kissed. 


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled back and saw Billie blushing harder then me. I grabbed her and we raced to my car. I gave Billie a blnket I had just in case..stuff happened.

Billie and I were practically racing into the bathroom. I was going to get out so Piper wouldn't find out, but I chose to ignore that thought. It was just us. Hopefully Piper wasn't going to need the bathroom anytime soon. I started casually taking off my clothes. I could feel Billie staring as she took of hers. I glanced at her, and she quickly turned away.

We both apparently loved hot showers, too. I decided to mess around with Billie and pull her hair when she least expected it. Billie tried to pull mine, but she was so hesitant that I always caught her. Billie's shrieks when I tugged became louder, causing Piper to knock on the door. "I'm fine!" Billie always said.

When I pulled Billie's hair for the tenth time, that's when Piper literally opened the door and then the shower curtains. And at the worst moment possible! We were kissing in the shower! I didn't even know how to react. I just STARED at Piper, my face red. Billie pushed me, causing myself to fall. "I..Didn't mean it!" Billie freaked out. I was freaking out inside too. Piper couldn't believe it "Wait, so...how..when..PHEOBE!" Piper shrieked. Grr! Why does everyone think I cause all the trouble! Piper then realized that Billie was naked and slowly left without saying a word.

"That's our cue.." I said sadly as I turned off the water and began to dry myself. Billie did too and we both got dressed. "It's about time we revealed our love to them." I told Billie, bracing ourselves. "But I..What if.." Billie started. I placed my finger onto her lips. "I already told you." I whispered. We both walked into the kitchen where Piper and Paige were talking. Billie and I were holding hands. Her hands were SWEATY. Paige and Piper looked at us. "Hey..." Piper said as though nothing happened. "Piper..I'm sorry for not telling you...But Billie and I are an item." I admitted. Man that felt good. Billie was too busy blushing to say anything. "Oh..my God.. Did someone cast a spell on you two or what?" Piper half joked. "Piper, be happy for them." Paige told Piper. I grinned. "We casted our own spells..On each other." I answered happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"BILLIE!" My excitement caused me to yell in Billie's face. "Wh-what?" Billie answered nervously as though I was plotting something. She was oh so right. I had planned our first date!

First, we were going to eat at a fancy restaurant. Next, we were going to an Ice Cream Pallor for a milkshake (bet you can guess the idea). Finally, we were going to watch the sunset (and maybe kiss). After that we would go home to celebrate the 4th of July with everyone!

"We are officially going on a date!" I exclaimed to Billie with joy. Billie looked at me, shocked. "H-H-Huh?" She didn't seem to be comprehending this. I groaned in frustration and grabbed Billie by the hand. I led her to her room. "Get dressed! Wear something sexy!" I ordered Billie as I went to my room to get dressed.

Billie took FOREVER to get ready. I waited for three hours for her, not keeping track of time. I saw Paige walking down the hall. "Paige!" I called her, having an idea. "Yes?" she answered. "And why are you dressed all fancy like?" I chuckled nervously. Paige wasn't too keen on the idea of Billie and I together, so I didn't think her reaction to the date would be very plesent. I was wearing jeans and a shirt that exposed my belly with a pink jacket. "Billie and I are going out and I've been waiting for hours." I told Paige. "So I want you to give her some sexy outfit." Paige smiled. "Sure thing, sis."

Billie was wearing the most beutiful blue dress I've ever seen. I hurried and dragged her into my car before I lost my cool. I was close to tearing off her dress! When we arrived at P3, we blended with the crowd. We couldn't let Piper find us!

"Phoebe, look!" Billie pointed to the door that led to a closet. I grinned, knowing what she wanted. I made sure Piper was distracted by a random costumer. When she wasn't looking, we ran into the closet and locked the door.

Billie looked lost. She was ready but didnt know where to start. "Pull up your dress." I said as I took off my clothes. Billie did as she was told. She also laid down on the floor and wouldn't stop staring. Her face was so red I couldn't tell if I was as red as her. "Ready?" I asked sweety, getting on top of the blonde. Billie couldn't speak clearly, but I understood at least one thing; "FUCK ME!"

There goes my cue. I decided to be easy. I kissed her, rubbing myself on her. Billie moaned. "Sooo gooood!" she said. I giggled evilly. Billie made dramatic expressions. She looked as though I was torturing her. I ran my fingers down from her chest to her waist. I then had an idea.

I dug my fingers into her. Billie moaned so loudly that I hoped nobody heard over the music and screams outside our little room. "Don't stop!" Billie told me. I dug deeper, she moaned louder. Then I did the unthinkable. I took my nails out (which had her covered in scratches) and BIT her!I bit everything, even her clit! Billie screamed so loudly that I went deaf for a while. She screamed for five minutes. At least I thought she was. I heard glass break. Oh no..Now someone needed to come in here to grab cleaning supplies! "Damn..." I growled. I shoved Billie's panties on and was putting my clothes on. But as I started to, it was too late. I heard knocking and the locked knob turn. Damn keys! Piper opened the door. She instantly stared at us, her jaw wide open. All Billie and I could do was stare back. Piper knew what we were doing. "PHOEBE HALLIWELL AND BILLIE JENKINS! YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN MY CAR NOW!" Piper yelled angerily. I was too embaressed. Everyone was staring at us. We did as we were told, and shuddered at what Piper would say.

"Hey," I said, smiling. "That was the best sex date ever!" Billie went red. "Hell yeah!" she answered cheerfully. "What a good change of plans Pheebs." Billie grinned at me. "Wait what?" I didnt know what she meant. "You were supposed to take me out to eat and then kiss." Billie answered. And as usual, my desire to make Billie act adorably pushes my plans aside. I felt ashamed. "Dont worry." she said. Boom! We heard fireworks explode in the sky. I looked at Billie, and she looked at me, leaned foward, and kissed me.

When I kiss Billie, I feel as though I'm in my own little world. Where no danger lurks and nothing bad happens. Like we're the only ones left on Earth. And that's how I like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I have this shitty habit of losing inspiration. I know, it's short, but this is all I can come up with. Hopefully, while I write I Want To Be Good, I can get my inspiration for this fic and The Rise Of The Maindo Clan back. OH, and not to mention one of my friends LOVES this story, which made me post this really old chapter ^_^**

Here's how my new routine went. I went to work at my usual hours, but I'd spend my lunch breaks with Billie. We usually ended up eating fast food or just sexually satisfy ourselves. Of course we'd do that second part in my room at the manor. Other then that I used my free time for work and spent my nights with Billie. I would wait for her to sneak into my bed and then I'd tease her, causing her to yelp. Piper and Paige would tell us to shut up and go to sleep at first, but stopped after about a week.

Billie tried her best to make me happy, and I would return the favor. She would cook and clean for me while I would help her with her summer homework. And by homework I literally mean homework. No sneaky business. The best part was when Paige would catch us making out. "Ew, gross, get a room!" she'd say if I was in any room but mine. But if she caught me in my room she would look at us as though she would hurl. Piper on the other hand would always cover her eyes or act as though nothing was going on. The only thing we did that irritated her was when Billie and I were late for demon missions. Not to mention that we'd arrive not taking the mission seriously. I couldn't wait for Billie to have absolutely no more homework. I had plenty of plans, especially since there's only one month left of her summer vacation..


End file.
